


The Angels Have The Phonebox

by Ellienerd14



Series: With love (Tanlove) [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Also weeping angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blink AU, Episode: s03e10 Blink, F/F, I'm sorry but Tanya suffers, Other, We all need more queer Tanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: " Tanya pulled on the ugly wallpaper to reveal the rest of the word.'BEWARE'Tanya took a step back. Her trip to Wester Drumlin had taken a turn from ironically creepy to terrifying.Steadying herself, Tanya pulled more paper off.'BEWARE THE ANGEL.' "~~~A trip to an abandoned house throws Tanya into a terrifying conspiracy theory involving statues that move in the blink of an eye, warnings on the wall and a video cameo that seems to be written just for her.





	1. Warnings on the wall

Tanya rummaged though her bag. Her torch had gotten stuck right at the bottom, rolled between the articles and online theories about Wester Drumlin.

She fished it out and turned it on. The dim light illuminated the rusty gates of the old house. As if the peeling paint and overgrown garden weren't enough of a warning sign, an actual warning sign had been nailed to the gates.

**Unsafe structure. Do not enter.**

Tanya entered anyway. It was only an old house. An old house with a lot of horror stories. They were all slightly different but they all ended up the same way; with a disappearance. Tanya wasn't sure if she believed it. It was a little far fetched. Like the plot of a bad horror movie. But still, the house was intriguing.

The door was locked and apparently kicking it down only worked in movies. Tanya was just glad she had come alone, it wasn't her best moment. Kicking down one of the boarded up windows worked better. Tanya crawled though, getting herself coated in dust. The house really looked abandoned; all it needed was a ghost.

Tanya didn't let herself think of ghosts. Wester Drumlin may be creepy but she refused to be creeped out.

She opened up her backpack again, looking for a camera this time. April had leant it to her. Tanya crept though the house silently despite being all alone. Wester Drumlin had been abandoned decades ago and now carried a legacy of ghost stories. Tanya had come out of curiosity. With that many warnings, it was practically an invitation.

Tanya took photos of the house. Peeling wallpaper and creaky floorboards were nothing compared to fallen chandeliers and cracked photographs. Tanya finished taking photos of the hall and moved into an old dining room.

A long strip of wallpaper was hanging down. Most of the house was in a similar state of aged decay. But it was what was underneath the wallpaper that caught Tanya's attention. She put the camera back into the safety of her bag and reached up.

Only two letters were visible **'BE'.** Tanya pulled on the ugly wallpaper to reveal the rest of the word.

**'BEWARE'**

Tanya took a step back. Her trip to Wester Drumlin had taken a turn from ironically creepy to terrifying.

Steadying herself, Tanya pulled more paper off.

**'BEWARE THE ANGEL.'**

Ripping more paper revealed more warnings. More hastily written this time.

**Oh, and duck! Really, duck!**

Tanya turned around, suddenly paranoid. She was alone and there hadn't been a single noise since she arrived.

"I'm under too much pressure." Tanya told herself. The message was probably a century old now. There was no way it could possibly apply to her.

Still, just to be sure and calm herself down a little, Tanya pulled the last quarter of the wallpaper away.

**'Tanya Adeola duck, now.'**

Tanya barely had time to register her shock before she ducked. Whoever had written it knew her name. It seemed like they were looking out for her.

Despite the warning, Tanya still jumped when the window behind her smashed.

Something bounced off the wall and broke on the as it fell. Without the warning, it would have hit Tanya directly on the head.

Pottery crushed under her trainers as Tanya stepped around.

She shone the light of her torch to the garden. There was no one there. The only thing apart from weeds was a winged statue, sliver under the moonlight. The angel had pale hands covering its face.

Tanya turned away. The person had written about an angel. And their warning about ducking had saved her. Maybe she should beware the angel.

Tanya jumped as the last scrap of wallpaper fell down. Usually she wasn't so jumpy but Wester Drumlin had left her with an uncomfortable feeling she couldn't shake off.

There was more writing.

**'Love from the Doctor (1969)'**

Tanya didn't want to stick around for longer than necessary, so took a photo of the strange warning with her mobile phone instead of April's camera.

Tanya ran out without turning back but if she had, she would seen the angel outstretch a stone arm and widen its mouth to reveal sharp, pointed teeth.


	2. When in doubt, go to the nearest friend

April's flat was a warm, welcome contrast to Wester Drumlin. Tanya had a spare key April had given her in case of emergencies and in her opinion, a forty-five year old warning and an invisible force trying to kill her was an emergency. 

"April?" Tanya called. There was no reply. The house was quiet but not in the same way Wester Drumlin. It felt like a second home to her. 

Tanya headed to the kitchen, hoping to warm herself up. The faint sound of a male voice drifted though the living room door. Tanya hesitated and pushed the door open a little, just enough to reveal several screens with the same man. Most were paused, with the exception on one laptop. 

"Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck." The video stopped and Tanya turned away. She had more important things on her mind than blinking. 

"April?" Tanya called again. There was still no reply, she was probably asleep. Usually Tanya would have let her but she was too shaken up to go back to her own empty flat. Plus, April gave the best hugs. 

Tanya flicked on the kettle and pulled out two floral mugs. She unlocked her phone with a still trembling hand and called her friend.

"Tanya?" April yawned down the phone. 

"I'm a little freaked out. I need a hug and a drink." 

April sighed down the phone sleepily. "Tanya, you know I love you but it's literally one in the morning. I'm not coming round at one in the morning." 

"I'm in the kitchen." Tanya opened another cupboard. "Where do you keep your tea bags?" 

"Tanya, really?" Still, she was clearly getting up. Tanya liked that about April, she was reliable. 

"Found them." 

"I'm coming. But you better have a good reason for this." April grumbled.

"I do. Trust me." The same voice was drifting out from the living room again. "What's with the screens in your living room?" 

April swore. "Remember when I told you about my new roommate?" 

"The crazy one?" Tanya nodded, although she couldn't see her. "Haven't met her." 

"I have a feeling you're about to." April hung up and Tanya heard stomping from one of the bedrooms. 

"Question one: Are you making tea?" A third, new voice asked. "Question two: Are you robbing us?" 

A pretty girl wandered into the kitchen. She had a pair of thick glasses resting on top of her bright red hair, that was half in a bun, half falling out. She was wearing a pair of what looked like Harry Potter shorts and a crop top with a phrase about angels and phoneboxes Tanya didn't get. 

"Really Clove?" April pushed her way into the kitchen, wearing much more covering pyjamas and a thick hoodie on top. "We have guests." 

"It's _one AM_ ," Clove protested. "I thought we were being robbed." 

"It's just my friend." April wrapped her arm around Clove's shoulders and directed her towards the door. "Can you give us a minute?" 

"Sure." Clove walked out, muttering to herself about how she wanted a cup of tea. April shut the door behind them, cutting off their view of Clove completely. Tanya felt mildly disappointed; Clove was rather cute. 

"Sorry about that." April sat down at the table. "Clove's great usually and a little more... covered. But weirdos come out at night. Speaking of which, what are you doing here?" 

Tanya carried the two mugs to the table and sat opposite her. 

"Remember when I showed you that blog about Wester Drumlin?" She asked. 

"You didn't actually go?" April asked. "At night?" 

"I was curious!" Tanya defended. "And-" The voices from the living room started again. 

 "All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop." 

"What is Clove watching exactly?" Tanya asked. 

"Some weird DVD thing." April shrugged. "I've never asked." She reach out and touched Tanya's hand. "You're shaking." 

"There was a message in Wester Drumlin. Tanya put down her tea. "And it had my name." 

"Your name?" April frowned. "Are you sure?" 

"Not just my name. My _full name_." Tanya showed the photo to April. 

"That's _really_ creepy." 

"I know." 

"Who's the Doctor?" 

"I _don't_ know." 

April passed her phone back. "Did you duck?" 

Tanya nodded. "It's a good thing I did. Something thew a pot at my head." 

"Some _thing_?" 

"I was the only one there," Tanya replied. 

"We have to investigate further." 

"I think it might actually be haunted." Tanya shuddered. "I don't want to go back there." 

"But what if this Doctor left you more messages?" April asked. "Aren't you curious?" 

"I'm also completely terrified," Tanya admitted. "A pot was thrown at my head." 

"You don't have to go alone this time," April said. 

"That attitude is going to get you in trouble one day," Tanya said, giving in. "But we're not going at night." 

April smiled victoriously. "Deal." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor April, things aren't looking good for her. But we're going to get a cameo from a Doctor Who companion in the next chapter. Or rather an echo of one. 
> 
> Also Clove is Tanya's love interest. Her sexuality hasn't been confirmed and I headcanon her as super gay. I actually wrote a fanfiction about Tanya and Clove for Valenetine's day so if you want more of Tanya being gay and Clove being cute and geeky read it. (A Series Of Romantic Poems.) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	3. The angels are crying for a reason

"You weren't kidding about the whole horror movie vibes." April hopped off the top of the gate. She steadied herself and then picked up her bag. She more stuff than Tanya. (April was a mum friend.)

"You should have seen it at night." Tanya shivered. She zipped up her hoodie despite the chills not coming from the weather.

"You're actually crazy sometimes," April teased. Tanya smiled although the sight of Wester Drumlin made her want to do the opposite.

"You agreed to come with me," Tanya reminded her. They walked slowly towards the house.

"You're the bad influence on _me_ ," April replied. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, a sign she was getting ready for battle. Well a battle against a statue and an old house. Tanya was just glad not to go though it along. "I feel like we're on a TV show."

"What, Ghost Hunters?"

April shook her head. "More like _girl detectives_."

"That's not a show. If it was, I would have watched it."

April laughed. "You need a girlfriend."

"Tell me about it." Tanya thought back to April's pretty roommate. She had stayed at her flat last night but hadn't seen Clove in the morning.

"What about 'MacLean and Adeola'?" April suggested.

"A bit ITV." Tanya shrugged. "And why is your name first?"

"Respect your elders."

"I think that applies to seventy-five year olds not twenty-five year olds." Tanya kicked the remaining boards from the window and ducked into the house. April followed her closely.

"You get my point." April coughed. "Couldn't they at least dust in here?"

"Not the biggest problem." Tanya led her friend towards the lounge.

"How could this Doctor guy know your name?" April asked, tracing 'Adeola'.

"Guy or girl," Tanya corrected. "Or other. It's gender neutral."

"Sorry." April frowned at the wall. Still, it's so eery."

"I know." She frowned too.

"I know what you mean by the angel being terrifying." April was looking out of the smashed window. "I think it's the eyes. I feel like it's looking at me."

"Eyes?" Tanya felt a fresh wave of dread kick in. "The angel was covering its eyes. Like it was crying."

"No." April pulled on her arm. "Look, Tanya. It's not crying."

"But - it couldn't have - moved." Tanya stepped over more smashed pottery to join April by the window. "But - but it has."

"Maybe you're just imaging it," April suggested. "It was dark and late last time you saw the angel."

"No, I remember thinking it was weeping," she insisted. "April... I know it sounds crazy but I think it's closer to the house too."

"It's a statue. They can't move." April turned back to the wall. "We should focus on why we came. To figure out the Doctor's message."

Tanya turned away from angel, although it made her feel uncomfortable. "Where do you want to start?"

"Let's go upstairs."

She followed April upstairs. "Anything?"

"We could try peeling the wallpaper," April suggested. "That's what you did yesterday."

"Let's start in here." She pushed open the first door. "April, there's more."

"Writing?"

"No." Tanya pushed the door forward to reveal three more angels. They were all hiding their blank eyes. "More statues."

"How did they get-" The end of April's question was cut off by the doorbell.

"Someone else is here." Tanya walked onto the landing. "Should I answer?"

April didn't reply but Tanya heard the door close with a slam behind her.

"I'll take that as a yes then." She called. Tanya hurried downstairs and opened the front door. The key was already there. She tried not to think about how the whoever had left them there got out.

"You must be Tanya Adeola." A young woman who looked a little older than her stood on the other end of the door. She had big brown eyes and short hair of the same colour.

"Yeah." Tanya paused, "I'm sorry, should I know you?"

"We've never met but I've been waiting a long time to meet you Tanya." The young woman opened her book bag and searched though it.

"Oh my god." Tanya looked back towards the living room and at the writing that had saved her. "Are you _the Doctor_?"

"No." The young woman shook her head. "I'm Clara. I'm a teacher, not a Doctor."

"How did you know I was here?" Tanya asked.

"I was was told to bring this letter on this date at this exact time." Clara pulled an old looking out of her book bag. She passed it to her. "My Grandmother insisted."

"It looks old. I'm sorry, who is your grandmother?" Tanya asked. "And how did she know I was coming here? I didn't tell anyone apart from April."

"Singh?" Clara asked. Tanya shook her head, confused. "My grandmother."

"No, my friend April." Tanya looked up. "Did she put you up to this?"

"It's more complicated than either of us could ever understand," Clara said. She pushed the envelope towards Tanya. "It's funny, to think I've waited for so long for this."

"I'm sorry but I don't know your grandmother," Tanya said.

"She said to give you her name." Clara looked down at the letter in her hands. "That it would be enough to convince you to take the letter."

"What was her name?" Tanya questioned.

"April Singh." Clara paused, probably for dramatic effect. "But before she married, she was April MacLean."

Tanya jumped back, dropping the letter as if was scalding her. "Is this a joke?"

"Of course it isn't a joke." Clara leaned down to pick up the letter. She offered it back to Tanya but she stepped away.

"April!" She called, running up the stairs. "April? Are you trying to play a joke? This isn't like you."

"Tanya." Clara hurried to stairs. "Tanya, please. I made a promise to my grandmother."

Tanya turned around to glare at Clara. "I don't know her. It must be a joke."

"I promise it isn't." Clara seemed sincere. "Trust me. For April."

"April?" Tanya ran to the top of the stairs. She pushed open the door. She felt sick as she realised her friend wasn't there. Just the three angels. The only way out was a window. Tanya looked out but all she could see was an empty garden. She turned back around to see one of the angels, one arm reaching out She wasn't sure if April had left. Or how. She wasn't sure about a lot of things.

"April?" Tanya whispered. She hurried down the stairs back to Clara.

"Do you have any photographs of your grandmother?"

"I believe they're in the envelope." Clara handed it over. Tanya held it. "I'm sorry, I have to go. My grandmother gave me a warning with this house."

"What warning?"

"Get out," Clara replied. "She told me to get out as soon as I could and to tell you to do the same."

"Why?"

"Just two words," Clara replied. " _Beware angels_."

Clara smiled sadly at Tanya and then left, closing the door behind her. Tanya didn't hesitate before running out after her.

"Clara?" She called. The woman turned. Tanya tried not to see the resemblance between her and April. They had the same slightly wavy hair. They even had similar dress sense. "Your grandmother? Where is she now?"

"I'm sorry but she died." Clara looked down at the ground. "Fifteen years ago. I was only ten at the time. She gave me the letter and made me promise to wait till 2016 to tell give it to you."

Tanya wiped her eyes. "Was she happy?"

"Very happy," Clara answered. "Read the letter. _Please_. For her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad. I love April. She's such a great character. 
> 
> I made Clara related to her because I have a headcanon that if Ram and April have a kid (we probably won't get that on the show but still) it would be one of her echoes, as they are close to the Doctor (kinda).


	4. 1925

April leaned back on Ram's arm. The city around them was loud and busy but they can see the stars. In her old life - the one lost years away in the future - she wouldn't have been able to see anything but smog. The city was beautiful in that way but it made her feel homesick.

"So is London just as good as you remembered?" Ram asked. He knew she used to live their before she somehow ended up in Cornwall, stranded on a beach, seventy years before she was born. He just didn't know the year.

"It's different," she answered, which was as close to honest as she could manage.

"You look sad," Ram commented. He reached out to stroke her hair and April let him. They weren't dating but they were on the edge of it.

"This place was home once." April closed her eyes. "I feel homesick."

"You're not homesick for London then," Ram said. "You miss your family."

April nodded. She thought of her Mum and how much she'd be worrying. Tanya would have to explain. But that was a message she wasn't willing to write yet.

"I wish I understood."

April pulled away slightly, sighing. "I told you it's not that simple."

"That's not what I meant." Ram turned his head so they were looking into each others eyes. practically nose to nose. "I just wish I understood how to make you feel less homesick. You always seem to be missing something." 

"It's really _unbelievably_ complicated." April didn't understand herself. One minute she had been about to ask Tanya why an angel would be holding a key when she felt something cold touch her. Then she found herself lying on wet sand, completely alone. Ram was the first person who she spoke too and the only person who stayed with her. 

"You're complicated," Ram replied. "I've never met anyone like you April." 

"Guess you have to keep me around then," April replied. She smiled at him and then reached out, placing her hand on top of his. He threaded their fingers together, holding onto her tightly. 

"I have every intention of keeping you around forever." Ram kissed the back of her hand softly. 

"Careful," April teased, "that sounds dangerously like a proposal." 

Ram didn't laugh along with her. "I don't like it when you joke about that kind of stuff." 

"What kind of stuff?" She asked curiously. Ram always teased back. Being with him was easy in that way. They could laugh together at stupid things. It was her favourite sound in the world. 

"Love stuff," Ram snapped. He led go of her hand crossed his arms. "You can't just joke about it April. And you can't be that oblivious either." 

April looked away guiltily. She knew what Ram was referring to. He wore his heart on his sleeve for the whole world to see. She would have to be blind to miss the way he looked at her. It scared her sometimes, how much he seemed to feel for her. His feelings were a tidal wave and April was afraid she wouldn't be able to even match them. She loved him, in a quiet way and Ram loved her like a hurricane. 

"I know you say that we come from different worlds," Ram continued. "Maybe we do. But we're together now." His voice was softer now. He had the eyes that made April reach out for his hand again. "I'm not stupid. I know you'll never feel the same as me. I just want you to stop ignoring it." 

April blinked away tears. "Please look at me." 

"Letting me down gently?" Ram asked, his tone a toxic mix of bitter and miserable. He was glaring at the same stars they had admired together. "I think I just did that to myself."

"Look at me." April repeated, her voice sterner. He did, moving his head slowly. 

She held onto his shirt collar and pulled him closer. Their kiss was a little messy because they were both crying and because they both wanted it so bad. April wouldn't have changed it for the world. 

"One day," Ram said breathlessly. "You're going to have to marry me." 

"Perhaps," April replied, smiling for more reasons than she could name. "But you're going to be waiting on _my_ proposal for a long time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April did propose to Ram. Fact. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the interval chapter. Catch up one maybe? There'll be a second one later on with Charlie but no spoilers. (Like this isn't based off an episode published 10 years ago.)


	5. Dear Tanya

Tanya took the letter to one of London's many Starbucks. She wasn't as big of a coffee fan as April. It was the first time she had ever visited by herself. She dreaded to think of all the lonely visits to come.

She and April had been best friends since University. They talked every day and Tanya hated the idea the heavy letter was their last conversation.

The whole idea seemed impossible. April couldn't had written it. Tanya recognised her neat handwriting as she stared down at the envelope with a sense of dread. Her tea was going cold next to her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the letter.

There was five photographs tucked inside. The first was of the of a dark haired girl playing a violin. She was stood at an angle away from the camera, making it hard to see her face. But on top of the long dress, the girl wore a denim jacket covered in patches. There was writing on the back in unfamiliar.

_'The wonderful April'_

The next two photographs were of a wedding. The photos were undeniably April. She looked happy, a look of love that even a black and white photo managed to capture. Her husband - it was weird to think of April as married - was looking back at her with an expression of radiant happiness.

April's wedding dress look like it came straight from her Pinterest board. She always loved vintage things. Tanya looked at the two photos; a spilt second capturing of a kiss, rose petals surrounding the couple and a shot of the couple looking lovingly at each other over a banquet of flowers. Tanya wished she had been there. She should have been there, wearing a frilly dress April had saved in her wedding board (she knew about that) years ago. All she had were snap shots of a day that made her best friend beam. She should have been with April.

Tanya turned over the photos. There was more writing on the back.

 _'The best day of our life'_  
_'Speak for yourself Singh!'_

She smiled at it. April seemed happy. She had a boy to tease. Or she had _had_ a boy to tease.

Tanya closed her eyes tightly. Clara was right then. April had been her grandmother. But that meant she was also right about April being dead. It felt like she was losing her all over again.

There was other photographs left but Tanya left them and picked up the letter. Maybe it was all a prank involving photoshop and a very similar looking cousin.

**_'Tanya,_ **

**_If my_** **_granddaughter has fulfilled her promise, then for_** **_you we have spoken only minutes ago. For me, it has been a lifetime_**.

**_I know you will try to rationalise this. I've tried so hard to explain it myself. But the only explanation I can think of is the angels. I'm sorry we couldn't solve the mystery. I suppose you have time but mine is running out._ **

**_I was always holding out on the hope of a exceptional long life. But, 50 years after I first ended up in 1920, I've come to accept the fact I will not get to see you again. It breaks my heart to think it and even more so to write it._ **

Tanya put down the letter and wiped her eyes. April wasn't allowed to just vanish from her life. To make an impact and then just leave. Losing April was like losing an arm.

**_I hope you can accept this too. I miss you a lot. Especially since I lost Ram. He was a good person. He brought me a violin when he found out I played. He took the first photograph and countless others. He ~~says~~ said I always looked happiest that way. With music. I suppose not much has changed then._ **

**_To take one breath in 2016 and the next in 1920 is a strange way to start a new life, but a new life is exactly what I've always wanted. I had a career as a songwriter. I even released a song. 'Brave-ish heart'. Most people thought it was about Ram but you know me well enough to understand that it was about me._ **

**_God have I been brave. I started a new life for myself. I marched for the vote and survived war._ **

**_I had two children. Daughters._ ** **_My oldest is called 'Jackie' after my mum. My youngest is named after your own mum. I can't think of two woman I want my kids to be like more. Jackie is good at the violin. The silhouette is of her playing. (She gets her height genes from Ram.)_ **

Tanya found the photograph. There was tear stains on it. More writing was on the back.

 _'Their_ _ favourite _ _child'_  
_'We don't have favourites love'_  
_'Yes you do!'_

The last photo was of the whole family. April looked older, around her mothers age. Tanya thought back to Jackie (April's mother) who would have lost a daughter. She felt heartbroken all over again.

April was holding onto a young girl who looked around six. Ram was standing behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. An older girl, around the age of eleven, with thick glasses on, held on to her sisters hand.

_'Me, Ram, Jackie and Vi'_

**_Dads not in the picture but I know my mum will worry. Please go to her. I can't imagine what you're going to say to her, but I know you'll think of something to explain this. Just tell mum I love her and that I'm happy._ **

**_Please know I loved my life. It was hard and I lost you. I've lost Vi too, she got ill before she got to reach 14. Losing Ram was the hardest thing but if the doctors are right, I know I'll be with them soon. He believes in reincarnation and hope we find each other again._ **

**_Despite all that, I've been happy. But please Tanya. Do me one thing. Stay away from Wester Drumlin. I don't know why or how but the angels are dangerous. I've asked Clara to warn you of this but I know how stubborn you are._ **

**_I know I've already asked so much of you but can you find Clove too. Apart from you and mum, she will miss me the most. She works in a little bookshop on Queen Lane. You'll recognise it, it's the one with a Jenifer Laurence cardboard cut out in the window._ **

**_I've tried so hard to avoid saying this but goodbye Tanya. Have a happy life._ **

**_Love April_ **

Tanya tucked the photos back in the envelope but reread the letter. It made her cry again. Every word was painful to read. It told a story Tanya should have been part of.

She drank a sip of her tea; the staff had replaced it twice while she was lost in her thoughts. She folded the letter back up and tucked it away safely. Her fingers brushed against something cold.

Tanya pulled out a small sliver key. It seemed odd for April to leave it to her, but she pocketed it anyway. She put the envelope back in her bag and wiped away her tears for a final time.

"You okay?" An employee asked as Tanya gathered her stuff.

"Not yet," she answered honestly. "Thanks for the tea."

"You look like you needed it." The girl replied.

"I did." Tanya pulled on her jacket and faced the rain.

She walked home quickly, too busy pulling up her hood to notice the winged shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such an emotional chapter for me to write. I love April and Ram and they both deserve 100% better than what they got. 
> 
> The Weeping Angels are actually my worse nightmare. I've been to the DW experience in Cardiff before and that involved being locked in a room with Weeping angels with flickering lights. Needless to say, I was scared as hell. (It was a good day though but we missed meeting Peter Capldi! By one day. I'm still bitter. AND my friend got to meet him and Pearl. So I'm extra bitter.) 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	6. Quill's Bookshop

It took Tanya two days to work up the courage to talk to Clove. It felt like giving up; like as soon as Tanya started telling people April was missing, she was giving up any hope of finding her friend again.

The bookshop April had written about was small and dark. It was lit up with purple lights shaped like stars. Tanya had stated through the glass, realising April was right. She hated admitting that. The evidence seemed to prove April had ended up in 1920, although she was still confused on how.

The shop was practically deserted. A blond woman with a sharply cut bob sat behind the counter. She was reading through an old and battered copy of ' _Mockingjay_ ', with a bored expression.

The woman seemed to fit into the bookshop. She was dressed in black and had an aura that was slightly unsettling. (Tanya blamed the sign above her head. ' _Read, for tonight you might die_ '. She'd never seen a sign that was so aggressive before.)

"Yes?" The woman asked, looking over the top of her book. "Can I help?"

Tanya decided to brave asking the woman for help. No amount of sharp jewellery or eyeliner was scaring her off.

"I'm looking for Clove. My friend says she works here."

The fierce woman - Quill, according to her name tag - rolled her eyes. "Clove's in the back. You can go talk to her. We're not exactly busy here."

"Thanks." Tanya considered smiling but she didn't want to push it.

"Hi." The girl was leaned on a desk, watching the same video as she was when they first met and looking deep in thought. She looked much prettier than before. Out of her pyjamas, Clove wore a soft yellow jumper over a striped black and white dress. Her bright hair was loose with a plastic flower tucked behind one ear. Tanya stared at her for a long moment before trying to get her attention again. "Clove?"

"Oh." Clove paused her laptop and turned round. " _Oh,"_ She said again when she noticed it was Tanya.

"Hi," Tanya said again. They needed to stop repeating themselves; their conversation wasn't getting anywhere.

"Tanya, hi." Clove removed the flower from her hair quickly and turned a faint pink. "What are you-"

"Forty-seven."

"Sorry about that." Clove clicked to pause the video again. "Old laptop. Can be a bit laggy sometimes."

"It's okay." Tanya smiled at Clove, which made the girl step back and knock over a pile of books. 

"I'm not usually this clumsy, promise." Tanya helped her pick up the books and put them back in their original place. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you. I am. Wait, that sounds a little weird. Sorry. _Again_ ," Clove rambled, running a hand through her hair.

"I have a message for you. From April." Tanya looked down at her boots.  
  
"April, of course. What is it? Is it about why she hadn't been back to the flat since Sunday?" Clove asked rapidly.

"April is fine. She's great." Tanya wondered if she was really lying. It was hard to tell. "She's had to go away for a little bit. But she's great."

"Gone away?" Clove frowned. "I would have thought she'd text me at least."

"It's a music thing. Nothing to worry about. She's busy. Really busy. But still great." Tanya touched the key inside her coat pocket.

"Oh, okay." Clove picked up a book they'd missed before.

"She just said, she might not be back for a while," Tanya added quickly. "She was a little vague about the whole thing."

"That's not like April," Clove commented.

"Book," Tanya said, picking the final one and passing it to Clove. She was asking the same questions Tanya had; it was harder to explain.

Clove turned her back to rearrange the pile and Tanya quickly hit the laptop button.

"Yeah. Yeah, people don't understand time. It's not what you think it is." The strange man continued.

Clove paused it again. "I really need to fix this."

"Who was that guy?" Tanya asked, hoping to distract Clove further. "When I was at your flat Saturday, you had him on like fifteen screens."

"Seventeen," Clove corrected.

"But it's the same man. Talking about blinking. It's a bit weird to be honest."

"I like the bit about blinking." Clove tapped a small pile of DVDs among the books. "I was checking to see if they were all the same."

"So it's like a movie?" Tanya asked. "About _blinking_?"

"Actually, he's an Easter egg."

"Now you've lost me."

"Well it's similar to a DVD extras. But hidden ones. It sounds weird but there's hidden ones, and they call them Easter eggs."

Tanya shook her head. "Still sounds-"

"Complicated," the DVD man said. Tanya shivered. She didn't like him finishing her sentences. Clove paused it again and sighed.

"Anyway, he's a huge conspiracy online. He is on seventeen unrelated DVDs. He's like he's a ghost DVD extra." Clove looked up at her expression. "It's not as crazy as it sounds. Promise. It's weird, that's all."

"So what's the conspiracy then?" Tanya asked. "It's probably just a prank."

"That has a fourteen year range in DVDs?" Clove asked. "The conspiracy isn't just the man. It's the other half of the conversation. He's talking to someone. But who? And why? There are whole blogs full of different theories."

"Sounds-"

"Very complicated."

Tanya got the weird feeling again. It was the second time the man had finished her sentence. Usually she wouldn't think much of it but the events of the last week had left her feeling shaken up. 

"Clove!" Quill yelled from the front. "Customer." 

Clove pulled a face at her. "I'll be back." She headed to the shop, glancing at Tanya briefly. 

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey… stuff." 

She rolled her eyes. "Not your best sentence, mate." 

The man shrugged. "It got away from me, yeah." 

Tanya shook her head. The reply had been instant. It was almost like he was talking to her. "I'm going crazy. There's no way you can hear me." 

"Well, I can hear you." The mans reply was instant again. Tanya slammed the laptop shut quickly. She had enough going on without another conspiracy. The man couldn't hear her. It was impossible. Still, thinking about it gave her the chills. 

"Tanya?" Clove reentered the office, holding a small stack of paper in her arms. She hurried further in. "Hey, you okay?" 

"It's just been, a little stressful lately." 

"Oh." Clove bit her lip. Tanya tried not to get too distracted. "Anything I can help you with?" 

She shook her head. "Not really. I could just use April right now." 

"She'll be back from her music thing soon though." Clove said. "Right?" 

"I really hope so." Tanya looked down at her boots again. "I'm just feeling a little lost without her. I don't really have any friends in London other than her." She squeezed her eyes tight, trying hard not to cry again. "It's kinda lonely." 

"Maybe we could-" Clove shook her head, blushing again. She seemed to be permanently flushed. Tanya found it quite cute, if she was perfectly honest. She pushed her glasses up and shook her head again. "I got you the list." 

"What?" Tanya asked. 

"The DVDs; I thought you might be interested." Clove pushed up her glasses again, despite the fact they hadn't moved. "It's kinda dorky but-" 

"I love dorky." Tanya gestured down at her anime shirt. "Thanks Clove." She took a brief look at the paper before folding it and put it in her jacket pocket. 

"No problem." Clove smiled. "I hope your day gets better." 

"It's improved." Tanya smiled back at her. Talking to Clove had helped. Mostly due to her cute smiles. She picked up her bag and headed out. 

Quill was still reading her book, looking much more engaged. She spared a fleeting glance at Tanya as she passed. 

She paused at the doorway. "Excuse me." 

"Yes Tanya?" 

"How'd you know my name?" Tanya moved towards the counter. 

"I eavesdropped on your conversation," Quill replied, sounding bored. "Only the parts before the flirting though." 

"That was not flirting." She crossed her arms. 

"Look at me." Quill dropped her book and gestured at herself, "I know what flirting sounds like. The up-herself woman who 'visits' everyday tries to flirt with me. _Everyone does._ " 

Tanya wasn't sure how to reply. "Right." 

"Sorry, I meant to say, 'how can I help you'." Quill rolled her eyes. 

"Do you have any books on 'Wester Drumlin'?" She asked. "It's an old house, kinda creepy." 

"I've heard of it." Quill narrowed her eyes. She stood up. "We have got a few books on it. You aren't the only one who's been fascinated with that house." 

She strode over to the corner of the shop. The shelves had strange and slightly passive aggressive labels. Quill walked up to a section creatively named 'mystery crap'. She dragged a pile of three encyclopedias and stood on top of them. 

"Our tallest employee stacked the shelves," Quill said, as if it was an explanation. "Which was a good idea until he stopped showing up." She threw a book from the top shelf which Tanya caught easily. 

Quill jumped off the pile of book and landed easily, like a cat. It was even more impressive as she was wearing heels. 

" _Unsolved Shoreditch Disappearances._ " She read out loud. Quill flipped through the pages until she reached the section about Wester Drumlin. "The house was built in the fifties and people have been vanishing from it since. They go into the house and never come back." Quill slammed the book shut. 

"Where do they go?" Tanya asked, handing over the money. 

"That's the mystery, isn't it." Quill sighed. "The book's not called 'solved' is it?" 

"Right." Tanya put the book in her bag. "I hope they're okay. The people who vanished." 

"Your friend isn't away for work, is she?" Quill asked. "If she's gone missing from Wester Drumlin, a bookshop isn't the place to go." 

"Then where?" 

"The police," Quill answered. "They might not find her. But it saves you from having to tell her mother." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clove is such a sweetheart. (I'm too attached.) 
> 
> Friendly reminder that it takes like one minute to write a nice comment and takes me like almost an hour to write an update and I'm far more likely to be productive with comments. So, you do the math. I actually love hearing peoples opinions on my writing, so let me know.


	7. Not made of stone

The Shoreditch Police station was crowded. After ten anxious minutes of waiting, Tanya finally reached the front of the queue. 

"It's London," the bored woman at the desk said. Tanya glared at her but she seemed unaffected. "Lots of disappearances."

Tanya sighed. Quill had been right - the police weren't doing anything helpful. "I know that but my friend April-"

"Fill this out." The woman pushed a thick booklet of forms towards her. "Then hand it in. We'll see what we can do." 

"My friend is _missing_!" Tanya spat at her. "And you'll 'do what you can'? That's not helpful. You can't just give up on April like that. You're the Police. You should set up a search party and go to Wester Drumlin right now! Just do something. It's your job!"  

"I understand that but-" 

"Do your job then!" Tanya ignored the stares and sat back down. The woman still looked unaffected as she spoke to the next person, which was even more infuriating. Tanya looked down at the missing persons report and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, after a few steadying breaths, tears fell onto the paper. 

"Are you okay?" Tanya looked up to see one of the Police officers offering her a tissue. She took it and wiped her eyes. 

"You saw my scene?" She asked. "I'm surprised I didn't get kicked out to be honest." 

"You're not the first," he replied. "For the record, we do actually investigate." 

"April is my best friend and I really want to find her. What's paperwork going to do?" Tanya put down her pen. 

"Don't ask me." The young man smiled. "Charlie Smith." 

"Tanya Adeola." She filled in April's name. "They will look for her?" 

"Of course," Charlie promised. "Did you mention something about Wester Drumlin?" 

"It's where she went missing." Tanya pulled her new book out of her bag. "She isn't the first, is she?" 

"No." Charlie looked distracted, like his mind was drifting off. "Where did you get that book?" 

"Oh, this bookshop in Queen's Street. My friend works there." Charlie nodded, looking distracted again. "It's called  _Quill's_. Sign banning straight people in the window. Do you know it?"

"Yeah." Charlie forced himself to smile but Tanya wasn't convinced. "I know it. Haven't been there in a while." He shook his head. "Sorry, got a little distracted there." 

"What do you know about Wester Drumlin?" She asked. 

"I'm part of the case team. As much as they'd like me to step down." Charlie handed the book back to her. 

"Why do they want you to step down?" Tanya asked. "You don't get along?" 

"They don't think it's helping me." Charlie looked around at the crowded room. "It's complicated." 

"Someone went missing there." Tanya concluded. "Like April? That's why you came over to me." 

Charlie nodded, confirming her theory. "My boyfriend was really interested in the case. I tried to stop him but he visited the house. And..." 

"He didn't come back," Tanya finished. "Same with April, she just vanished. At first I thought it was a prank." 

"Me too," Charlie agreed. "Especially because of the phonebox. I thought it was just Matteusz making a joke I didn't get. I believed that for months." 

"Months?" Tanya echoed. "How long has your boyfriend been missing?" 

"Almost a year." Charlie blinked away a few of his own tears. "Too long." 

"I can't even imagine how it must feel." Tanya patted his hand comfortingly. "Any leads?" 

"Nothing." 

"That's awful-" Tanya paused, "I'm sorry but did you say phonebox?" 

* * *

 

"You found all of them outside Wester Drumlin?" Tanya looked around at the dozens of cars. 

"They were all abandoned. No one near them, no one claimed them and they had personal items inside." Charlie turned on a light. 

"So over the past few years, the owners of all of these cars have driven up to Wester Drumlin, parked outside and just  _disappeared?"_

"That's the mystery," Charlie replied. "There are countless over disappearances in the area we couldn't link back to Wester Drumlin. People leave no evidence. They just vanish." 

"Maybe Wester Drumlin has a bunghole," Tanya suggested. "That would explain a lot." 

Charlie didn't laugh. "I wish I knew. The worst part is just not knowing what happened to Mattuesz. Or to anyone." 

"You've never found anyone?" Tanya asked. "People have been vanishing from the house for fifty years." 

"That's the thing - we haven't. They vanish and they're lost. We haven't found one single person." 

"Creepy." Tanya pulled her jacket tighter. "It could have been me." 

That got Charlie's attention; he looked up at her with interest. "You've been inside Wester Drumlin before?" 

"Twice," she confirmed. "April was with me when she vanished. I looked but she was just gone." 

"What was it like?" 

"Haunted." Tanya grinned. "It wouldn't surprise me actually. But it was like a horror movie." She considered telling him about the message or the statues. It sounded crazy but it might help. 

"Here it is." Charlie pulled a heavy sheet (the kind that left dust in your house after painting) off a bulky object in the corner. A blue box was underneath. 

"Not quite what I was imagining when you said phonebox." Tanya said. “Very old school.”

“It’s from sixties.” Charlie explained. “Well, the actual Police Boxes were. It’s not real. Clearly a fake because the phone doesn’t work and the windows are the wrong size.”

“A fake police box?” She raised an eyebrow. “Any hipsters gone missing recently?”

“That’s not even the strange part.”

“Well, what is the strange part then?” Tanya asked.

“We can't get in it. It’s been locked since we found it. It's just an ordinary Yale lock, but nothing fits. We had professional lock picks try but _nothing_.” Charlie pulled on the door to show her. “So secure even the FBI got locked out.”

“They found it the same night Mattuesz went missing, right?” Charlie nodded, looking saddened. “Don’t blame yourself.”

“I don-“ Charlie began to protest.

“It’s obvious.” Tanya said, cutting in. “But don’t. It’s my fault April went to Wester Drumlin but we can’t blame ourselves.”

“Then what can we do?” Charlie asked, tears glistening in his bright eyes. “I can’t just accept this.”

“We find the people we lost to that house," Tanya said determinedly. “And we find a way to save them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 'Blink' Sally gets a second love interest but I wanted to involve Charlie and Matteusz in it somehow. So I changed the flirting to planning because after your friend vanishes and then dies, that is not the time to look for a date! (I mean Tanya ends up with Clove but still.) 
> 
> Also I wrote this listening to the 'Beauty and the Beast' soundtrack. (I saw that film twice already oops.)


	8. 1969

When Charlie opened his eyes, the sinister, stone angels once surrounding him were gone.

So was everything else. The less than angelic statues that had circled him a few minutes weren't the only thing gone. The cars and the blue police box and the whole building were missing too.

It was like Charlie blinked and everything he knew vanished. He felt sick. The alleyway he had somehow ended up in was narrow and the horrible familiar feeling of an oncoming panic attack returned. Charlie turned away into the street. His head was still heavy and the rush of another panic attack wasn't helping. Charlie leaned against the wall, hoping the pain of his temple would vanish. 

"Welcome." A tall, skinny man (with great hair, he couldn't help noticing) pointed a strange device that mostly looked like a bunch of junk stuck together.

"Are you okay?" A black woman with her hair tied back, had caught up with the man. She was wearing a modern looking leather jacket, which seemed out of place in the vintage town. She sat next to Charlie, studying him. "It can make you feel a bit ill when you travel."

Charlie rubbed his temple. His head was aching. "Travel? Where am I?"

The woman opened her mouth to answer but the man got there first. "1969. Not bad, as it goes. You've got the moon landing to look forward to."

"1969? Moon landing?" Charlie shook his head, wincing at his still present headache.

"Oh, the moon landing is brilliant. We went four times, back when we actually had transport." She glared at the man. "I'm Martha and this idiot is the Doctor."

"Idiot?" The Doctor looked offended.

"You got us lost in time, didn't you?" Martha asked, poking him. She passed a tablet to Charlie. "Paracetamol. Best thing for your headache."

"Well I'm working on it." The Doctor promised, although Martha didn't seem entirely convinced. "Made this timey-wimey detector, didn't I? And in _1969_   _Earth_ with nothing but my sonic. I used it to track you down." Charlie still felt extremely lost. The Doctor's attempt at an explanation had only added to that confusion. His mention of another year - _another era_ \- made him feel more out of place.

Charlie looked down at the red and white tablet. It looked like the kind he had at home. (Not that it felt like home recently. Not without Matteusz.) He tucked it in his pocket - while Martha seemed trustworthy, she was also claiming to have seen the moon landing. "How did I get here? I was in 2016. And in London."

"Good news, you're still in London." The Doctor frowned and sank next to Martha. "Less good news; you got here the same way we did."

"I was in the garage. And then angels were there."

"Statues?" Charlie nodded in confirmation. "The touch of an angel sent you here. Us too. Same one, probably, since you ended up in the same year."

"It's not possible." Charlie tried to stand up but Martha pulled him down again.

"Trust me, it's not going to help you," she said. Martha noticed he hadn't taken the tablet and pulled a plastic packet out her pocket. She passed it to him. "It's just paracetamol, promise. I'm a doctor." She rolled her eyes at her companion. "A proper one."

"I am a proper doctor," he protested. The Doctor pulled out a pair of glasses and pushed them onto his face. "Sorry about your head. Time travel without a capsule. _Nasty_."

"I'm sorry - did you say time travel?" Charlie dry swallowed the tablet. It helped a little. Doing the breathing excises Matteusz had taught him helped more - allowing him to breath a little easier.

"Fascinating race, the Weeping Angels. The only psychopaths in the universe to kill you nicely. No mess, no fuss, they just zap you into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up and blown away in the blink of an eye. You die in the past, and in the present they consume the energy of all the days you might have had. All your stolen moments. They're creatures of the abstract. They live off potential energy," the Doctor rambled.

"Weeping what?" Charlie was still trying to get his head around time travel. "What are you talking about? Are you from another planet or something?"

"Yes," the Doctor answered, as if it was obvious.

Martha shot him a sympathetic look. "Just nod when he stops for breath. That's how I cope."

"I'm still not understanding. Where am I?" Charlie repeated the question, hoping it would somehow help. His head felt clearer but it felt like the Doctor was talking another language.

"We're in 1969, like he said," Martha replied.

The Doctor nodded. "It's not as mad as it sounds."

"You said angels sent me here." Charlie gestured around to the grey street. It didn't seem like 1969 or like London. "To the past?"

"They did. Sneaky ones they are. And I'd offer you a lift home, but somebody nicked my motor." The Doctor looked suddenly sympathetic. Charlie could already tell he wouldn't like what he was going to say next. "I need you to take a message to Tanya. And I'm so sorry, Charlie. I am very, very sorry. It's going to take you a while."

"What message?" Charlie asked, trying not to feel uncomfortable with how the strange man knew his name. It wasn't even on his top five things he needed to figure out. (Matteusz was still first. Even being thrown into the past couldn't change that.)

The Doctor didn't get a chance to answer before Martha interrupted.

"Charlie?" She asked. She leaned forward to get a better look at him. " _Charlie Smith?_ "

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Charlie had never met them before. It was eery how they knew he'd be there. 

"It's him, Doctor." She turned to Charlie, looking hopeful. "You're not the first to end up here. Someone's been asking for you."

Charlie tried not to set himself up for heartbreak. The odds seemed impossible.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Can you give me a name?"

* * *

Matteusz hadn't expected to see Charlie again. It was hard to accept but he was far with more worried about how his boyfriend would cope. At least Matteusz had an explanation - although it was a strange and almost unbelievable one. While he was locked away in the past, Charlie was out looking for him in the future.

It was a future they were supposed to share, which had been their unspoken promise throughout from the start. They had always held hands because they never wanted to let each other go. Which only made letting go so much harder.

Martha and the Doctor had helped him adjust to his new life. Being Polish in sixties Britain made it hard to find a great job but eventually he'd found a cafe. It was a job he was overqualified for (very overqualified, considering he'd been to Cambridge) but it was a distraction from Charlie at least. It was hard not to miss his boyfriend. He wasn't perfect (Charlie was messy and always managed to get paint everywhere when he did art and had at least three sugars in every hot drink) but he was the love of his life. (Not an exaggeration. _A fact._ )

Martha had helped more than expected. They both needed someone to talk to and the Doctor wasn't helpful. ("He's not human. That's his problem." "And he's an idiot." "That too.") They both had the same problems; being ethnic in the past, missing their loved ones and dealing with the Doctors stupidity wrapped genius. At least it gave him someone to talk to - mostly about the boy he'd unwillingly left behind - and a genuine friend. 

"Matteusz!" Martha sounded happy. She usually just sounded fed up. (Another overqualified person in a simple job. Prejudice was stupid. A black woman could be a doctor. The sixties really were behind.)

" _Matteusz_?" The second voice was what got his attention. He had given up on hearing Charlie speak to him again. Or seeing him.

But somehow Charlie was there. Looking tired with heavy eye bags and messy hair. 

"How are you-" he didn't bother finishing his question. It didn't matter. Charlie was with him. That's all that mattered.

Matteusz wrapped his arms tightly around him. He wasn't losing Charlie again. _Never_. Not when he'd spent the last two months failing to convince himself he could be happy without him. "I love you." He murmured into Charlie's hair. It felt important to say. (It was important to say.)

"I was so worried. You never came back." Something brole in his voice and Matteusz knew his boyfriend well enough to tell it was longer for him. Charlie was crying and it was impossible to tell if it's because he's happy or relieved or just letting everything he's been bottling up go. "I felt so lost."

"I've told you before." Matteusz traced patterns gently onto Charlie's back, listening as his breaths became more relaxed. It still feels natural. "If you are ever lost, I will find you. I will be your hope."

"I love you." Charlie whisperef. He was still crying, holding onto him tightly. "I always hoped I'd find you again. It was the only thing that got me through that year."

Matteusz's heart broke for Charlie. "It's been a _year_ for you?"

"An impossible one."

Despite the backwards times and everything at risk, Matteusz leant down to kiss him.

It felt like coming home.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happy ending they deserve. 
> 
> I like the Martha/Matteusz friendship dynamic. It's the second time I've written about Class and companions crossing over. (The first being Quill and Bill.) It's quite interesting. (I'd pay to see Donna Noble and Quill meet.) 
> 
> I'm not 100% sure how exactly the Weeping Angels send people back. Time must pass as the Doctor and Martha arrive in 1969 before Billy does in Blink. But they united Marlie at least. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	9. Until the rain stops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR ANGST

Tanya had finally won a seat on the train back home when Charlie's name flashed on her phone screen.

She accepted the call, mostly to stop the Ghostbusters theme tune from blasting. "That was fast. Missed me?" She smiled even though Charlie couldn't see her.

" _For you_." Tanya sat up a little straighter on the uncomfortable seat. Charlie sounded different - exhausted. It was like she was talking to a different person entirely. "Tanya?"

"Yeah?" She replied quietly, the same feeling of dread from being faced with April's letter returning.

"It's complicated." Charlie sighed (it sounded heartbreaking and Tanya hated it). "But can you come see me? _Please_." The last word held so much meaning she had close her eyes to hold in tears.

"Of course I'll come. Police station?"

"No." There was a pause, "hospital."

* * *

It had happened again. Tanya had lost April in time and now it seemed like Charlie was lost too. Tanya wanted to scream at the unfairness of the situation she had found herself in. Her best friend had died and now the only person who understood what she was going though was almost gone too.

She couldn't lose anyone else. The universe wasn't that cruel. Tanya kicked the nearest wall because she knew it was true. A family carrying a wilting bouquet gave her a dirty look but she couldn't bring herself to care. There was more important things to focus on.

There wasn't enough time to process everything. Tanya needed days to even start understand but Charlie's desperation which caused his voice to shake made Tanya believe time was a luxury.

At least she had another chance to see him. She'd give anything to say goodbye to April one last time.

Tanya convinced herself she was prepared and entered ward 21B.

Charlie didn't look completely different. Just older. But it felt strange to see him that way. It was like the pictures of April. She looked like _April_ still. Just not like Tanya's April. His hair was still blond and his unfocused eyes still shone blue.

"You came!"

"I promised I would." Tanya sat next to him. The hospital chair was uncomfortable. (April said it was that way as a distraction.) "What happened?"

"The touch of an angel." Charlie smiled but it didn't look the same. "Sent me back into the past."

"That's impossible."

"We talked about this before, if I'm remembering right. Not a prank. Trust me, there's nothing funny about getting old."

Tanya frowned. "But how did you get here?"

"The same reason everyone goes hospital. I'm dying; heartbreak, disease. It's all the same to me." Charlie shrugged as if it meant nothing. Tanya shook her head. 

"No one is dying," she said firmly.

"The Doctor said I had till the rain stops. That you'd be my last visitor." Charlie was crying now, she looked down, trying desperately to keep herself together. "That was the worst part of all, waiting."

"The Doctor told you?" Tanya asked. "You met the Doctor?"

"We both ended up in 1969. Touch of an angel. The difference is he found a way home. We didn't." Charlie reached out for the photograph on his bedside table. "It was okay. My home wasn't a time or a year. It was always a person."

"You found him?" Tanya asked, looking at the photograph. It was of Charlie - the Charlie she'd met earlier - with a tall man next to him. They were holding hands and Charlie was smiling up at his partner. They both seemed to radiant joy and love.

"It made everything worth it." Charlie smiled and unlike the forced ones from earlier, he looked happy.

"This isn't fair." Tanya clenched her hands into fists, so tight her jagged nails left a mark.

"I know." Charlie looked out the window. He didn't look sad or scared. He looked relieved. That was the worst part. "I wanted to look for you before tonight, but apparently it would've torn a hole in the fabric of space and time." Charlie shrugged. "I never thought I was that special."

"You _are_ that special," Tanya promised him.

"I have a message for you. The Doctor says everything you need is in your jacket pocket."

"How could he know?" Tanya put her hard in her pocket, feeling cool paper and a sharp key. She pulled her hand out and then took his in her own. "How had so much changed from earlier?"

Charlie didn't answer but handed her a tissue. It was the second time he'd done that today.

Tanya held on tightly. She would stay with him. Till the very end.

* * *

"Were you two close?" Tanya was pulled back to reality by a nurse. She had been sitting outside the now empty ward for almost half an hour. No one had asked her to move.

"Not as close as I'd had liked." It was painfully true. She and Charlie could have been the closest of friends.

"You're Tanya, aren't you?" The nurse sat next to her. She was pretty with dark wavy hair pulled into a neat bun. "Charlie spoke about you a lot."

"He did?" Tanya looked away from the nurses pretty face and down at the crumpled tissue.

"He said you were going to visit him. I'm glad you came." The nurse didn't say she was sorry. Tanya was glad. She hated that part. People saying they were sorry when they couldn't even come close to understanding what she was going through. "Give me a minute." She headed back to the ward quickly and then returned.

"Charlie's photo?" Tanya looked down at it and found herself overwhelmed with the urge to cry again.

"They didn't have any family. Charlie said you would want it." Tanya hugged the photo tight against her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Visiting hours are over but the canteen will give you free drinks if you're crying." The nurse smiled gently at Tanya. She knew the look too well.

"Thank you." The nurse left Tanya alone with her thoughts and a snapshot of a love story.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write such a sad chapter? I shouldn't write angst. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought. If you cried (me too) or found it cute or anything. Comments take less than a minute and make me way more productive. Also I have two free weeks so if you have any fanfic requests let me know either in a comment or on my Tumblr and I'll do my best. 
> 
> Fluff is coming...


	10. Together

Quill's bookshop was the only shop still lit up on the street. Tanya was glad to see the neon purple glow. The shop was busier than before, almost full of people either browsing novels or hiding from the rain.

Quill looked over as she walked in. She made sure Tanya was looking at her and then made a show of rolling her eyes. "She's in the back."

Tanya smiled gratefully back at her. "Thanks."

"You could just get her number." Quill crossed her arms. "Stop the pining."

"I'm not pining over Clove." Tanya defended, although it was further from the truth than she liked.

"I wasn't talking about _you_." Quill gestured towards the back room.

Tanya tried not to smile too brightly but Quill's smug expression suggested she'd given herself away.

"Me again," she called, stepping into the back. Clove was smiling when she turned but the pretty expression dropped instantly.

"Tanya? What happened?" Clove was balancing an almost comically high stack of books. She dumped them on the desk between vintage Spider-Man comics and a blank coffee mug that said 'I hate everyone but the cats'. (Tanya had a suspicion it belonged to Quill.)

"How did you-"

"Your eyes - it looks like you've been crying." Clove put her hand on Tanya's shoulder briefly and then pulled away. "Do you want to sit?"

"I'm fine," Tanya protested. She was lying of course. She'd seen a man die and held his hand as he did. Her best friend was living in the past and dead and a man she'd never met called the Doctor was her only hope. All he had told her was to look in her pocket.

"Fine is a word for liars." Clove crossed her arms and tried to look stern.

Tanya sighed like she'd given up. "Maybe."

"What happened to you?" She asked, reaching out for her again. "Is it about April? I tried calling but she hadn't picked up. Is she okay?"

Tanya avoided the question. She avoided Clove's eyes too, she didn't want to think about what would be reflected back at her. "I figured out the list." 

"The DVD list?" Clove scrunched her nose up in confusion. "Tanya, it isn't the most important thing right now." 

"I figured it out," she repeated. "What all seventeen DVDs have in common. They're all the DVDs I own. The Easter Egg was intended for me. Does that sound crazy?" 

"A little," Clove admitted. "Why do you only own one Harry Potter DVD?" 

"My brother borrowed the rest." Tanya tried to stand up but Clove intervened, nudged her back into her seat. 

"You still haven't answered my question." She recrossed her arms, frowning. "What happened today?" 

"It was rough, to say the least." Tanya shifted uncomfortably under Clove's glare. (She hadn't thought she was capable of looking that fierce.) "I don't want to talk about it." 

Clove's face soften. "Go on then, tell me your theory." 

"My theory?" Tanya repeated. 

"About your DVD collection and the cameo man." Clove pulled up another chair and put it next to hers. She sat next to Tanya, looking up at her with big green eyes. (She looked like a Disney princess which should not be Tanya's type.) 

"His name is the Doctor," Tanya shrugged, "I think. According to Charlie anyway." 

"Charlie who? Why would he know the Doctor?" 

"It's really complicated. But he's - he was - my friend. I think the Doctor is in 1969 and he's trying to talk to me." Tanya bit her lip nervously. It sounded even crazier out loud. "I'm not crazy-" 

"If the Doctor is talking to you, what does he say?" Clove tilted her head to the side. It made a curly lock of hair fall into her face. Tanya tucked it back in place and then moved her hand away quickly. 

"I don't know yet." She pretended that Clove wasn't flustered again. "It all-" 

"Timey-wimey?" She finished, grinning. "I've always wanted to say that." 

"Adorable." 

"What?" She was blushing again. 

"What?" Tanya repeated quickly. "I need you-your help. Can you set up the easter egg for me?" 

"Yeah, of course." Clove glanced at the clock. "My shift ends in like fifteen minutes. I'll set it up then. Promise." 

"Thanks." 

"Why do you need it? Please, tell me you aren't going to do anything stupid." 

"Not stupid, just a little  _risky,_ " Tanya replied. There was a difference. She had to find a way to help the Doctor. She promised Charlie and had no intention of breaking it. 

Clove held her hand. It warmed up Tanya's palm and then her chest. "Then you aren't doing it alone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Clove. The sweet, queer Hufflepuff gf that Tanya deserves. 
> 
> Fun fact: Clove is inspired by Clove Sutcliff from 'The Last Beginning' a Sci-fi time travelling novel about a girl who accidently becomes the first time traveller and meets her own girlfriend on the way. (It's really good.) Although this Clove is more based off Ella in the book. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


	11. Don't blink

"Please tell me that you don't actually live here." Clove pulled her jacket tighter around herself. It was a black leather one with sliver spikes, which was the last thing Tanya would have expected from her. Which was completely brillant.

"Welcome to Wester Drumlins, the nearest haunted house." Tanya gave the window board an extra hard kick.

"Classy." Clove edged around the broken chandelier, touching the cracked glass with the toe of her trainer.

"I hate this place." Tanya took a less gentle attempt and kicked the chandelier, causing the glass to crash.

"Where should I set up?" Clove asked, wandering into the living room.

"Here's fine." She dropped her bag on the floor. The angel was back in it's orginal postion, arm covering its eyes. Tanya glared at it and then flipped it off. Clove giggled, which somehow made the house seem less daunting.

Clove opened her laptop, loading up the DVD. "Ready?"

"Here we are, the easter egg man." The red head pulled out a notebook and pen.

"What's that for?" Tanya asked her curiously.

"It's a copy of the transcript. I want to get this down."

"Do you always carry that around?" Tanya asked, smiling at her.

"Press play already."

Tanya pressed the button, hoping it would help. The Doctor was her last hope. "Okay mate, do your best."

"So, that's the Doctor?" Clove scribbled in her notebook.

_"Yep, that's me."_

"Well, that's not creepy at all." Clove muttered to herself.

"But I don't think he can hear us. I think he already knows what I'm going to say."

The Doctor shifted in his seat. _"Yes I do."_

"He always says that." Clove held up her notebook to show Tanya.

_"Yep, and this."_

"How does he know? How can he?" She looked at her notebook. "He always says the whole thing. It hasn't changed. Have you written cue cards?"

"Cue cards?"

"Yeah," Clove flipped forward a page. "He says 'I've got a copy of her finished transcript, it's on my autocue'."

 _"Are you going to read out the whole thing?"_ She jumped a little.

"Sorry." Clove rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Who are you?" Tanya asked. "The Doctor? But how are you talking to me? What do you want?"

The timing was perfect. Tanya was almost convinced he could hear them. _"I'm a time traveller. But currently I'm stuck in 1969."_

_"We're stuck. All of space and time he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop, I've got to support him! I don't want want to be stuck in the past - in a shop, of all places - I have a medical degree!"_

_"Martha!"_  The Doctor pointed at the screen and right at Tanya. She shivered.

_"Sorry."_

The woman named Martha walked off screen. There was muttering off screen before the Doctor glared in that direction.

"Martha's amazing." Clove sighed. "Completely gorgeous too. Best part of the whole DVD."

_"Quite possibly."_

"So I'm right, you're filming this in 1969? And Charlie and Matteusz are there too?"

 _"I'm afraid so."_ The Doctor looked off screen. Tanya wished she had that privelge to do the same. She hadn't known Charlie for long enough and had never met Matteusz but she could imagine them together, laughing, holding on to each other. It wasn't fair she didn't get to see it.

"But he's replying!" Clove protested. "It can't be in 1969. That's fourty years ago."

 _"Fourty-seven!"_ Tanya said at the same time as the Doctor did.

"Woah." Clove flipped forward a page.

"She has a good question Doctor. How?"

_"People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is."_

Tanya rolled her eyes at him again. He couldn't see it but she didn't care. "Then what is it, oh great Doctor?"

_"Complicated."_

A third time. "I'm clever enough. Tell me."

The Doctor rolled his own eyes. _"Very complicated."_

"Well, I'm _very_ clever. I didn't skip two year of school by accident." Clove looked impressed. "People have died. My friends have died. Tell me you idiot."

"April-" Clove's expression fell.

 _"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect... but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly.... timey-wimey.... stuff."_ The Doctor frowned.

"Not any better the second time." Tanya said. It felt weird talking to a DVD player.

_"It got away from me, yeah."_

"I've seen this part before," Tanya said.

"The next thing he says is 'well I can hear you'." Clove added, still writing.

He nodded. _"Well I can hear you."_

"Brilliant!" She grinned, pausing to push her hair back. It was a temporary distraction for Tanya. (It had been a long day and her hair looked really pretty.)

 _"Well not hear you exactly, but I know everything you're about to say."_ The Doctor looked off camera again.

"Creepy, right." Clove flipped another page, writing rapidly.

"He means you," Tanya looked at Clove. "Look at us, saving the universe together, one Tumblr conspiracy at a time."

She blushed again. (So predictable; so cute.)

_"Look to your left."_

"Trust me - I am." Tanya caught Clove's eyes and smiled at her.

 _"I've got a copy of her finished transcript, it's on my autocue."_ The Doctor said, as Clove predicted earlier.

"It's still being written." Tanya turned back to the laptop screen.

 _"Time traveller."_ The Doctor smirked.

"Right," Tanya chewed on her lip, "but how did you get the transcript in the first place?"

The Doctor started waving his hands around dismissively, _"Oh, wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey... stuff."_

"Timey-wimey is my blog name." Clove interjected. "Sorry."

"Adorable."

 _"We can communicate. We have a big spacey problem now. They have taken the blue box, haven't they?"_ Clove joined in the last part _. "The Angels have the phone box."_

"You can quote it?"

"I love that line. 'The Angels have the phone box'. Very poetic. I've got that on a t-shirt." Clove smiled again.

"I know. You were wearing it when we first met." Tanya smiled back at her. "It was only a week ago."

"You remembered?"

"Obviously." Tanya looked behind them. The angel was closer now and no longer weeping. "The statues? So they're like..."

_"Creatures from another world."_

"But they're just _statues_. Moving statues perhaps." Tanya kept looking over her shoulder.

 _"But only when you see them,"_ the Doctor said.

"I don't like where this is going." Clove pulled her jacket closer to her.

 _"Lonely Assassins, they used to be called. No one quite knows where they came from, but they're as old as the Universe, or very nearly, and they have survived this long because they have the most perfect defense system ever evolved. They're quantum locked. They don't exist when they're being observed. The_ _moment they are seen by any other living creature, they freeze into rock. No choice, it's a fact of their biology. In the sight of any living thing they literally turn to stone. And you can't kill a stone. 'Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you turn your head away. Then you blink, and oh yes it can!"_

Tanya blinked out of habit. The angel had moved its arm, an inch closer than before.

"Don't blink and look at the angel." Tanya told Clove. She nodded, putting her notebook away.

"Don't blink, like it's hard."

_"That's why they cover their eyes. They're not weeping, they can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse. They can never be seen. Loneliest creatures in the universe. And I'm sorry. I am very, very sorry, it's up to you now."_

"I don't like the sound of that either." Clove said, pushing her glasses back in position.

"What do we do? Pop to Ikea and buy a mirror?" It wasn't that bad of an idea but Tanya had a feeling they'd follow her. She'd felt like she was being watched all week but put it down to paranoia.

 _"The blue police box; it's my time machine,"_ the Doctor looked completely serious. _"There is a world of time energy in there that they could feast on forever, but the damage they would do could switch off the sun. You have got to send it back to me."_

"Right because that is so easy." Tanya waited for the Doctor to reply but got nothing. "Hello? Doctor something? Isn't it your line now?"

"That's it." Clove turned back to Tanya.

 _"That's_ _it,"_ the Doctor echoed. _"There's no more from you on the transcript, that's the last I've got. I don't know what stopped you talking but I can guess. They're coming. The Angels are coming for you, but listen - your life could depend on this - don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast, faster than you could believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink."_

"No, no, no, no, no." Tanya hit the laptop. "Doctor, help us. How do we use the time machine?"

 _"Good luck."_ The screen turned black.

"It's over." Clove reached out and closed the laptop.

"Clove," Tanya didn't like how her voice shook, "you're not looking at the angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was quite fun to write actually because the DVD easter egg stayed the same (mostly). So I got to focous on Tanya and Clove's reaction which was really fun. I think that no characters would be wriiten with the same reaction which I find reallly interesting. 
> 
> Almost finished...


	12. Dead girl walking

The angel was inches behind them, towering over them. Its claw like hand was reaching out. If they had turned around any later, it would have grabbed Clove's neck. It was no longer weeping, mouth open in a twisted but silent scream. 

Clove grabbed Tanya's hand. "Don't blink. It's that simple." 

"The average person blinks twenty times a minute." Tanya squeezed her hand and started stepping away from the angel, pulling Clove back with her.

"How is that helpful?" Clove asked. They had reached the wall now, with the Doctor's warning about blinking on it. 

"It isn't. I was just pointing out that not blinking isn't that simple." 

"We're lucky that it's just one angel." Clove didn't sound convinced. "Right Tanya?" 

Tanya risked a glance behind them. "Well,"

"Please tell me that there's just this one. I can deal with one angel." Clove held on tighter. Tanya's hand was starting to go numb but she wasn't in a postion to complain. 

"There are three more angels." 

Clove squeezed her hand so hard it began to go numb. "Three? Of course. We totally can deal with three more deadly statues. We won't die at all."  

"No one else is going to die. This ends today." Tanya had lost her best friend already. She wasn't losing Clove too.  

"I hope so because I really don't want to die. Especially not in a creepy house wearing a t-shirt that says 'save the bees'." 

"The others were upstairs before," Tanya listened carefully, "but I think I heard them moving. Which can't be good." 

"What do they want? Our energy? Our lives?" Clove sighed, "because none of that sounds good." 

"I won't let them hurt you," Tanya promised. "Blink now."

"Didn't we just establish blinking is bad?" Clove asked.

"Just trust me, you blink now, I'll keep watching it." Tanya waited. "Clove, I need to look around." 

"At the risk of sounding clingy, don't leave me alone with a sociopathic statue." Clove let go of Tanya's hand anyway.

"I need to look for the other three."

"Be quick. I really don't want to die." 

Tanya leaned closer and kissed her cheek quickly. "Be brave and remember what the Doctor said. Don't blink."

"Just when I was planning on napping," Clove muttered sarcastically. 

"Good luck." Tanya walked out slowly. The hallway was empty. 

Tanya reached out for the front door. The key was missing. She pulled the handle down. "Clove, the angels have locked the front door. I'm not sure how but they've locked us in! We're trapped!" 

"What do they want with us?" Clove asked from the living room. 

Tanya picked a mangled key from the floor. The angels must have broken it so they couldn't get out. "I've got something they want. The key to the police box." 

"How did you get that?" Clove asked, "have you met him?" 

"No." Tanya pulled the key from her pocket. "April had it. She gave it to me. She must have taken it from the house before she got zapped back." 

"We can't give them the key," Clove called. "Can you come back?" 

Tanya stepped back into the hallway. They had passed another door when they'd come in. "I think there's a back door. I need to check it." 

"Won't they follow us if we leave?" 

"I need to check first. Wait there. Don't blink." Tanya edged around the chandelier for a second time. It seemed more tragic than beautiful now. 

There was a backdoor but it was locked too. "Clove, this one is locked too!" 

"Great." Clove sighed. "Tanya can you come back please? I'm watching this one but what if they come behind me?" 

"There aren't any behind you." 

"Are you sure? I feel like there might be," Clove insisted. 

"It's just the house, trust me." Tanya wandered futher into the kitchen. The broken window was cut off. "I think we're stuck." 

"Tanya!" Clove called again. "Please hurry up." 

She raised up a foot and kicked the wooden boards. They didn't budge. "It's blocked off."

Clove screamed from the living room. Tanya abandoned any further attempts to find a way out. She ran into the room. The angel was closer to Clove now, snarling in her face. 

"Clove?" 

"Tanya!" Clove looked relived. "Find a way out yet?" 

"They've blocked off the back and front doors, but there's a cellar." Tanya looked behind them, "There might be a way out through there." 

"Here's hoping." Clove followed her out, still looking at the statue. "I don't want to be stuck here." 

Tanya opened the cellar door easily. (Almost too easily.) 

"Together?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a week till 'Class' premires in America! Hopefully we will get a second season. Greg, Patrick Ness and Steven Moffat have all hinted we might do, so I'm hoping for the best. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated. :)


	13. Just statues

The cellar wasn't empty, which was the futhest thing from what Tanya needed. The three angels had somehow gotten downstairs. They were covering their eyes; hiding not weeping. (Although if they hurt Clove, she was going to give them something to cry about.) 

"Well this looks fun," Clove commented, nervously backing into Tanya. They both reached for the others hand. Tanya held on tightly. "Just how I wanted to end my day." 

She noticed the blue box. "There's our way out." 

"Angels and the phonebox all in one room and yet somehow I'm not as happy I thought." Clove laughed but it sounded off. "Funny how these thing work out." 

"We know how this works," Tanya reached in her pocket and pulled out the key, "we know the rules."

The basement door slammed shut, dimming the room. The final angel stood at the top of the stairs, hand streched out. 

"Come to join the party?" She asked, turning to look at the other angels. 

"It's smiling. I don't like it." Clove let go of her hand reluctantly and turned around. "I'll watch this one."

"They can't move as long as we keep watching them. We just need to get into the box and escape. How hard can it be?" Tanya asked, stepping closer, trying to keep an eye on the other statues. 

"Tanya, it's pointing at the light." Clove stepped backwards, bumping into her. 

The light started flickering above them. "Why are they turning out the lights?" 

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's so they can kill us," Clove answered. "Understandably, I'm not thrilled at the idea." 

In the semi-darkness Tanya reached for her hand again. Not just for comfort this time. She pulled the other girl along, escaping the claws of an angel. They reached the box, feeling for the lock. 

"Quickly!" Clove hissed, pulling the door handles. 

"I can't find the lock! Trust me, I'm not just here for the fun of it." Tanya finally managed to open the door and pushed them open. They both fell forward. 

"It's bigger on-" 

"Close the doors!" Tanya pulled them close herself, blocking the angels from them. Then she pulled Clove up to her feet. "I think we're safe. Actually safe." 

"But seriously, it's amazing. I think we're on a spaceship." Clove wandered further in.

"Me too," Tanya pressed a button experimentally, the ship groaned "but the real question is how do we steer it?" 

"This is security protocol seven one two. This time capsule has detected the presence of an authorised control disc, valid one journey." A hologram of the Doctor appeared. 

"He's skinnier than I thought." 

"Clove, is it really the time?" Tanya asked her. 

"Sorry," she wasn't blushing at least. "What do you think he meant by authorised control disc?" 

"You have any discs on you?" 

Clove took out a DVD case, which she must have picked up earlier. "This?" She opened it, the disk was golden. "This." 

The hologram spoke again, "please insert the disc and prepare for departure." 

"Where?" 

Tanya looked at the console. Among the buttons and levers was something that looked familar. "Looks like a DVD player. There's a slot." 

The room suddenly shook. Tanya held onto the console as it shifted. 

"The angels are trying to get in." Clove picked up the disc. The room rocked again. 

"Put the disc in then." Tanya held on again. The rocking was getting worse. 

"I blame you for this," Clove said, struggling to stay standing. "You shouldn't have flipped them off." 

"Somehow I doubt that's the only reason they're doing this." Tanya took the disc from Clove and dropped it in the slot. The machine started to wheeze around them. 

"Something isn't right," Clove tried to hold onto the side, "what's happening?"

She was right; only the machine was dematerializing. "It's leaving us behind. He's leaving us behind." 

"Doctor, no! You can't!" Clove shouted at the machine. "Please!" 

The angels were starting to look more solid. They were being left behind. "He can't-" 

The ship vanished completely. "We have to look at them! Don't blink." Tanya held her arms up to protect her. 

"It's okay." Clove placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder gently. "Look at them." 

The angels had their mouths twisted into the same snarl as before. But they weren't moving. "He tricked them, they're looking at each other." 

"Tricked us too," Tanya added. If she ever met the Doctor, the first thing she was going to do was punch him in the face.

"They'll never move again." She ducked under their arms. Tanya followed her. "We're safe." 

"We're safe!" Tanya threw her arms around Clove. She hugged back, tracing circles on her back. "Sorry." 

"You don't have to say sorry. That was nice." Even in the darkness, she could make out the bright flush spread on her dimples. "We should get out this house before scooby doo shows up." 

"Clove," she smiled at her, "I don't want to be alone. Want to go somewhere?" 

"I know a twenty-four hour coffee shop," Clove suggested, "it's named after a gay novel." 

"You had me at 'gay novel'." Tanya could feel herself smiling. "Together?" 

"You always say it." She smiled back anyway. 

"Maybe I just want us to be together." 

"I like the sound of that." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. Just the epilouge to go. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this! If I get a lot of postitive feedback I might do another similar AU (doctor who ep with the class characters.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading my work!


	14. Epilogue: 2017

Tanya looked up out of habit as the bell above door rang. It was only Clove, late but bearing the one thing that made their boss play nice; coffee. She set a cup onto the counter in front of Tanya. 

"Thanks." She smiled at Clove, shuffling the pictures she'd been looking at under the closest book. It wasn't that she didn't trust her but Clove had objected before to her keeping the photos of the angelic monsters they'd fought a year ago. "Big line at Starbucks?" 

Clove shook her head, long red hair flicking in Tanya's direction. (She didn't mind, it suited Clove better down.) "Tube." 

"That's London for you," she replied. "At least we aren't too busy today." 

"It is eight in the morning. No one is that dedicated to this place. Apart from Dorthea but that hasn't got much to do with books." Clove smiled almost sympthatically, "we all have things we hold dear." 

"Too early in the morning for poetry," Tanya sipped her drink, which was the sweetest item that Starbucks sold (the only way coffee was barable), "even from you." 

"I'll go give Quill her drink before she stabs me with her stilettos." Clove disappeared into the backroom. Tanya pulled the photos from under the book, tossing the copy of 'the Maze Runner' aside. The photos were only part of Tanya's collection from the weeping angels. She kept a copy of the transcript as well and a few of Clove's orginal theories about the Doctor's easter egg. (One was political.) The few photos of April she had were hung among the bookshelves with Charlie's last gift on the desk next to her. Quill had seemed suprised when she saw it but didn't protest. (She was an unexpectedly good boss.) 

"Tanya?" Clove's voice pulled her back into reality. "You okay?" 

"Fine, tired. We should really stop watching TV so late." 

"What have you got there?" Clove asked. She took the photo out of her grasp. " _Tanya_." 

"I know what you're thinking but I can't let it go." Tanya took the photo back and put it under the nearest folder. "It was the weirdest thing that ever happened to me. I lost April. I still can't face her mother. I'm so alone because of them." 

"You are not alone," Clove promised, taking Tanya's hand in her own. 

"I know, I have you." Her face softened. "You're the best roommate I could hope for." 

"Right, roommates." Clove frowned. "But, what I mean is obsessing over this won't bring her back." 

Tanya sighed. "That isn't my only question. How did the Doctor know where to write the words on the wall? How could he get a copy of the transcript? Where did he get all that information from? Did he ever get back from 1969?" 

"How's Martha?" Clove asked, clearly not taking it as seriously. 

"Time travel is impossible. But the box clearly travelled in time. How?" She pulled the folder over. 

"We'll probably never know. I'm sorry." Clove patted her hand. "I'm just going to put my coat away. I'm stacking right?" 

"From 'trashy hetreo romances' to 'badass fighting'." She smiled at Quill's ridiculous signs out of habit. 

Clove smiled in return and returned through the backdoor. Tanya picked up her folder again. It was hard to move on and maybe what Clove wasn't saying (neither of them were saying), it was holding them back. Holding hands with someone when the danger was present was one thing but holding on without the excuse of being scared was harder then it should be. (No wonder Quill called them 'pathetic'.) 

"Doctor!" An annoyed voice called from outside. A familar voice and a familar name. 

Tanya stood up. 

She sprinted outside, almost tripping over her own feet. "Doctor! Martha!" She called. 

The pair turned around. "Hello," the Doctor really was skinny, "sorry, bit of a rush. There's a sort of thing happening." He was holding a long bow. Martha held a quiver of arrows in her arms.

"I saved your time machine. You can give me a minute." The Doctor and Martha exchanged a confused look. "Tanya Adeola? Sent your blue box back to you. 1969?" 

"Tanya, I've got a bit of a well... complex life. Things don't always happen to me in quite the right order." The Doctor rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

"We haven't met yet? It's in your future." Tanya smiled. "It's me." 

"What's in my future?" The Doctor asked. Martha pulled on his arm. 

"One day you're going to get stuck in 1969. And I save you. Actually, I think I'm saving you now," Tanya felt in her pockets, which were empty, "wait." 

"Twenty minutes till the red hatching." Martha tapped her foot impatiantly. 

"Just a minute," Tanya promised. She ran back to the shop, grabbing the folder. 

"Tanya? What are you doing?" Clove asked, following her outside. "Tanya!" 

"It's him. The Doctor." Tanya pulled her along. "You're going to need this in 1969." 

"Thank you." The Doctor seemed genuine. "We actually have things happening. Well, four things. Well, four things and a lizard." 

"Go save the world," Tanya hesitated, "actually one more thing. Take care of Charlie for me. He deserves it." 

"Charlie?" 

"Charlie Smith," Tanya clarified. 

"Love the name Smith." 

"And when you get back from 1969, come see us." She gestured to the bookshop behind them. 

"I'll see what I can do." The Doctor flashed them a final smile before being dragged off by Martha. "See you around Tanya Adeola." 

"That was them. The Doctor and Martha! _Martha_." Clove smiled sappily. "Tanya, we saw _the Doctor_." 

"It was me. How he got all the information." 

"Guess that makes you a hero," Clove replied, "you gave him the photos?" 

"I did." Tanya wrapped her arm around Clove's shoulder. She was shorter then her and fit perefectly. "How about instead of TV we see a movie tonight? Something romantic." 

Clove blushed. "Sounds like a date." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is an authors best friend


	15. Epilogue: Charlie + April

**1970**

When Matteusz had first met Charlie, they were at university. It was Matteusz's first day and he was completely lost on the vast campus. He'd asked Chatlie to show him around because he was smiling and the cutest boy in the room. (His view hadn't changed since.) It had been Charlie's first day too but he didn't say anything, so they wandered the campus together, lost but no longer scared because they had each other.

Living in the past (being trapped, Charlie called it) was like their first day together. Neither one of them had a clue but at least they had each other.

It was a good thing because they had nothing else. But if he was stuck in the past, Matteusz wanted to be with the love of his life more than anything or anyone else.

"You're being quiet," Charlie commented. No one else was in the hallway, so he reached out for his hand. Matteusz smiled at him.

When they were home (not the flat they were renting in 1969, their home in the future and their past all at once) they would hold hands all of the time. Charlie had been initially distant when it came to affection, mostly beacuse he wasn't used to it, but after a few weeks of dating he would reach for Matteusz's hand at every opportunity. It was too risky now but Matteusz wasn't going to let the narrow mindess of anyone keep them apart.

"I'm just thinking."

"You look sad. Are you thinking of the past? Or the future?" Charlie screwed his face up in confusion. "Timey-wimey."

"You have a degree." Matteusz kissed the top of his head. (It was Charlie's favourite thing. His face always lit up. It made him look beautiful.) "I'm just thinking I'm lucky to have you."

"Then why do you look upset?" He asked.

"Because we have no one else. Even the Doctor and Martha are gone. It's like the first day of university again."

"That was my best day of university," Charlie said unexpectly.

"Because of me?" Matteusz asked, although he didn't have to. He and Charlie needed each other - they always had.

"It was the first time I had a crush on anyone. And look how well it turned out." Charlie smiled softly again.

"We should go inside. I want to kiss you." His boyfriend blushed a little as he unlocked it.

"Matteusz," Charlie pulled him inside, "our stuff is here."

"We live here."

"No, our stuff from our old flat is here."

Charlie was right, their usually sparse flat was now filled with boxes, with their old sofa in the middle of the room.

"It's like we're home again." Charlie was crying. He leaned into Matteusz, holding on tightly. He kissed the top of his head again. They may be trapped but at least they had what was needed for it to feel safer. And more importantly; they had each other.

* * *

**1932**

Music felt alive. April may have been lost in time but the way violin playing made her feel was timeless.

"You did amazing." Ram kissed her cheek. April smiled at her husband. He was too sweet.

"I've had a lot of practise. Playing the violin is like second nature for me." April put her bow and instrument away.

"You were wonderful."

"You always say that."

"You're always wonderful." Ram kissed her quickly. "It's a shame you were interrupted."

"I was?" She must have been too lost in the song to notice.

"It was a weird noise. Like a machine." Ram shrugged (he was beyond his time in that way). "You didn't notice?"

"I don't notice anything when I'm playing."

"Mummy!" Jackie called, running towards her parents. April was lucky to have a daughter so sweet. Her child had inherited Ram's light brown skin, although her blue eyes reminded April of herself and the woman she was named after.

"Did you run off again?" April asked, giving Ram a stern look. She didn't doubt any child of hers couldn't handle themself but Jackie was only five.

"There was a strange noise," she protested.

April passed her violin case to Ram and scooped her daughter up. Jackie giggled and started playing with her hair. "You have to be careful sweetie."

"Yes Mum." Jackie fixed her big eyes on her until April smiled. "I saw a strange woman."

"Strange how?"

"She was wearing overalls. A girl!" Jackie touched the top of April's yellow dress. "I think she was a fan of yours Mummy."

"Most people are," Ram said.

"She was crying while you played and she wrote you a letter." Jackie pulled an envelope from her coat pocket. April's smile dropped when she recognised the handwriting.

"What's wrong April?" Ram touched her arm gently.

"Jackie, what did the woman who gave you this look like?" April asked. "Did she give a name?"

"She was tall with dark skin and black hair in braids. But she didn't give a name." Jackie's expression of concern matched her fathers. "Mummy…"

"I need to go, I'll be back promise." April passed Jackie to Ram and pulled her long gown up to run.

Ram called after her but she ignored him. If Tanya was here, she had to see her.

April stopped in front of a blue box. It hadn't been there before. She reached out to knock the door as a wheezing noise began.

"Tanya?" She called, still holding on to some hope. "Tanya?"

There was no reply. April looked down at the envelope on her hand. There was a message on the back.

_'A reply to a letter you haven't written yet. No spoilers. Love Tanya.'_

"You're in there?" April got no reply. Still she continued talking, "goodbye." She watched as the blue box and her best friend faded away, crying and smiling at once. 

"April," Ram caught up with her, holding Jackie carefully in his arms. Her new family; the daughter she had never expected and the husband she didn't deserve. "April, _love_ , what's wrong?"

"It was my friend," she answered. "An old friend. I just missed her."

"There's nothing but a wall here." 

"I know," April said, bursting into tears. "I lost her again." 

"Mummy?" Jackie reached out her chubby arms, a sign she wanted to be held by her mother. April scooped her up. "Maybe you'll see your friend again? She was nice." 

"What did she say to you?" 

"Give this to your Mum. And she said to give my Dad and sister a hug from her. She was strange, I don't have a sister." 

April looked down at the letter. The bold 'spoilers' sticking out  

"She is strange. I hope I'll see her again." 

"You look shaken up, do you want to go home?" 

April nodded. "Yes please." 

"Maybe you could tell us about your strange friend?" 

April nodded again and wiped her eyes. "Her name was Tanya…" 

**Author's Note:**

> Class can't put in Weeping Angels and expect me not to write this. 'Blink' is a terrifying episode and literally gave me nightmares (I wish I was joking). But still, it makes a good AU. 
> 
> There are rumours Class will get cancelled and I'm kinda mad because I want to see 'the arrival' and the plot of the Weeping Angels. (This isn't the only thing I want in Season 2 but now's not the time and I already made a blog post about it.) If it does get cancelled however, I have your backs with an idea of how the plot could have played out I will write. 
> 
> I'd love some feedback. :)


End file.
